


Pillow Forts and Blanket Nests

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Fic, Blankets, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Lucifer, Devil's Nest, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Human Lucifer, Lucifer loves blankets, M/M, Nesting, Pillow & Blanket Forts, lots of blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucifer. Steals. Blankets. All of them. Every night." </p>
<p>In which Lucifer is a millennia-old former celestial being who happens to sleep with a million blankets every night, and Sam totally thinks it's cute (because it is), much to his lover's (adorable) dismay and frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts and Blanket Nests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired by a post by myshotgunangel (AO3)/be-my-angel-with-the-shotgun (tumblr). It said, among other things: "Lucifer. Steals. Blankets. All of them. Every night." I set out to write just that, but it seems that the story that wanted to be written was one about cloth forts and blanket nests. Here is that story.

Lucifer had always been very particular about where he slept once Sam had convinced him to take up the habit sometime towards the end of his first 48 hours of existence as a long fallen, newly human angel. (Lucifer insisted that he was still an angel, no matter how far he’d fallen or how far from Heaven he was or how many humans saw him as the embodiment of evil, and Sam had long since learned not to argue with his lover’s self-identity.) He’d struggled against the urge for as long as he possibly could, terrified of losing control, but Sam had eventually gotten him to agree to close his eyes and try to rest after a frightened Lucifer had begged Sam to watch over him while he slept.

 

That first time, Lucifer had slept in Sam’s arms on one of the bunker’s memory foam mattresses. He’d refused to settle down until Sam had taken out every single blanket in the linen closet, stolen some from Dean’s room and piled them all on top of Lucifer. The former angel had insisted he was cold, and had slept with at least five or six blankets ever since.

 

Of course, once Lucifer had had his first night’s sleep and realized that nothing bad was going to happen to him while he was unconscious, he’d insisted on sleeping in absolute luxury. He’d bribed Sam into going shopping at the home goods store with him the very next morning, where they’d picked up a variety of fuzzy blankets in various shades and styles as well as one huge down blanket they could snuggle up under when they weren’t sleeping.

 

When they got home, Lucifer had proceeded to make a huge blanket fort with their old blankets. Then, he’d taken it upon himself to make a nest out of some of new blankets, and they’d been sleeping there, in the nest under the fort, ever since. Sam personally thought it was adorable, much to Lucifer’s dismay.

 

“I’m a millennia-old celestial being, Samuel. I am not _adorable_ ,” Lucifer said with his hands on his hips the day Sam had dared to bring it up.

 

Inside, Sam swooned at how cute his lover looked. He decided that it wouldn’t be wise to tell Lucifer what he really thought, so he said instead, “You’re right. You’re tall and brave and fierce and handsome and not adorable at all.”

 

Lucifer nodded decisively. “Don’t forget it,” he said with a wag of his finger. “Now cuddle me,” he said, holding out his arms and waiting for Sam to pick him up and carry him to the nest.

 

Sam scooped up his boyfriend and gently laid him down in their nest before climbing in beside him and giving him all the cuddles he needed, because that wasn’t cute at all. And if Lucifer proceeded to fall asleep and steal all of the blankets, well, that wasn’t cute either. Or maybe it was. Lucifer didn’t mind either way as long as he was warm and snuggled up in his beloved’s arms.


End file.
